Chirstmas in the Seireitei
by Pet Darkling
Summary: Its Christmas time in the Seireitei and there is a lot going on. But in all the bussel Htsugaya finds himself outside the squad five office wanting to be inside.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas in the Seireitei

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All of the characters and their likenesses do not belong to me. I only claim ownership of the storyline.

***************************************************************

As the months had passed Hinamori Momo had gotten her strength back and returned to her normal duties. She had resumed her position as vice-captain of the fifth division, but it wasn't with out hesitation. She had been concerned about the reaction of her fellow shinogami and her relationship with the captain of the tenth division. However with the advice of Unohana- taichou she left the hospital and started to get the division five office back into running order.

When December rolled around and the snow began to fall Momo found herself in a much better mood. A few days before Christmas she has some of the division five members bring a Christmas tree into the office. Up until lately it had just been sitting in the back, but on this Christmas Eve she moved the tree to the front of the office and began to decorate it.

****************************************************************

Over at the Tenth Division office Hitsugaya- taichou had been working on kicking Matsumoto- fukutaichou out of the office and called for an early night.

"Matsumoto, there is no reason to stay tonight, so just go already." The kid captain blurted out as he tried to push the blonde out the front door.

"Taichou, you shouldn't spend Christmas Eve alone." She pouted at him.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you weren't still here. Now would you just leave already? Every other day you are looking for a reason to leave early, but the one night I want to leave early, you wont."

"Fine, but you will wish that you had come along."

"I don't think I will, but bye"

"Fine," and with that she bounded her way out the door and over to the third division office to grab Kira- fukutaichou.

With Matsumoto finally out of the office, Hitsugaya was able to finally relax. He had convinced her that there was no reason to decorate the office if she was just going to be out all night and he had no holiday plans. Hitsu was not one for Christmas; the warm feelings made him feel as cold as ice.

Hitsugaya sat behind his desk with the lights off and stared out the window and watched the snow fall. It had been months since he had last spent time with Hinamori- fukutaichou. It had been so hard for him to tell her anything since Aizen- taichou had abandoned her. He would never forgive Aizen for that. He had taken advantage of her feelings for him and her loyalty and that was truly unforgivable.

After sulking in the dark, Hitsu felt the need to clear his head. He looked back out the office widow, out into the seireitei and stood up. Looking out into the distance and he began to mumble to himself.

"I am curious what Momo s up to tonight." With that he moved toward the door, walking dignified out into the snowy night.

************************************************************

Hitsugaya figured t would look less suspicious if he started at the thirteenth division and made his way to the first. Like any major holiday Ukitaka- taichou was sick but his squad members were being festive._ Oh so typical._ The kid captain stopped outside the division office in slight amusement, Ukitaka- taichou was no where in sight but there had to be at least three of his squad members tending to each of the four trees outside his office.

"Every year something new with him. For a man who is always sick his squad is always in high sprits."

However the longer he gazed at the trees the more depressed he became. He had suddenly remembered how Kurotsuchi- taichou had been mumbling about how ridiculous Christmas was and how it wasn't worth the time and effort to decorate. But if he knew Nemu- fukutaichou at all he knew that she could convince him to at least let her decorate her desk in the research division. Although he was sure of one thing: that he wasn't going to risk getting wrapped up in one of Kurotsuchi- taichou's long winded rants tonight and kept walking.

Unfortunately the walking led him right into the largest holiday celebration in the Seireitei. It apperared that squad seven had migrated over to the squad eleven office to surprise Yachiro- fukutaichou with presents and a kid-friendly Christmas party. The wolf captain had always had a soft spot for the girl and Kenpachi- taichou could never tell her 'no'. But the scenario was more amusing the than usual.

It appeared that someone, more than likely Yachiro, had convinced Kenpachi to dress up as Santa to bring Yachiro presents. Oh no, it didn't end there. She had managed to get Ikkaku and Yomchika to be reindeer; somehow it wasn't all that surprising to the captain.

"There is just something about that division that just doesn't make sense sometimes. Squad eleven is the most violent but their vice- captain has them all wrapped around her finger and if they don't listen, I guess that's were Kenpachi comes into play." Hitsugaya said to no one. "I wonder what Kyouraku- taichou has done this time."

***********************************************************

"Taichou? Are you awake?"

"Nano- fukutaichou let me sleep."

Thwack, "You can sleep, but not under the tree, at least move to the couch by my desk."

"You should know that I like it under trees better. Why don't you join me?"

Thwack.

"I will take that as a no."

"Some times I wonder about those two. But then again Nano- fukutaichou is a strong girl, she can deal with him." Hitsugaya looked into the window one last time and caught a glimpse of two squad eight members moving their captain out from under the tree. "She definitely has her work cut out for her with that one."

He looked up at the clouded grey sky, tiny snow flakes fell on his face. He was running out of division offices and he knew it. Sooner or later he would have to see Momo, let alone talk to her. But what would he say, how would he start? Just the thought of seeing her face made his stomach knot in nervousness. He couldn't explain this feeling to himself, how would he explain it to her.

He began to pace outside the division eight office, which caught Nano-fukutaichou. She gazed out into the Seireitei as the snowy-haired captain continues to argue with himself. _Now why is he out there in the snow this late on Christmas Eve?_ She turned to her subordinates and told them that she had to step out and left the office.

"You shouldn't be out here this late at night; it looks like your vice- captain is rubbing off on you."

The kid captain jumped, "Nano- fukutaichou you startled me" he said trying desperately to regain his composure. "It's just that I…I… felt the need for a walk."

"Is that so sir, well then you look a bit frustrated. Anything I can help with?"

"No, I don't think so…" and then he stopped. _She knows something s wrong but how can I tell anyone._ "Maybe you can, but I don't think I can explain it."

"It's about Hinamori Momo, am I right?"

**************************************************************

Author's notes: Well that's a lot to happen on a lonely cold night. Will he tell Nano everything? What does Yachiro get for Christmas? And where did Matsumoto take Kira anyway? The answers to those questions and more will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach. All the characters and their likeness do not belong to me. I only claim ownership of the story line.

The story thus far: Hitsugaya has kicked Matsumoto out of the office early had had gone out into the Seireitei to clear his head. Starting at division thirteen and working his was to division one he sees what everyone is up to but finds himself pacing outside of division eight where he is caught by Nano- fukutaichou.

************************************************************

"What makes you think that me being outside in the snow has anything to do with Hinamori- fukutaichou?" he said with a huff.

"Oh just the fact that your outside, pacing, talking to yourself, and the fact that us fukutaichou talk to each other. If you want my opinion, I think you two would be cute together."

"Nano- fukutaichou that is out of line, no matter how nice it is to hear." That caught her by surprise.

"As out of line as it may be, it is my opinion and I needed to share." Ise Nano is a serious woman, but speaks little so when she does, you listen. Toushiro was surprised to hear her say something that would go against the rules, but he should have seen it coming. Needless to say he was in shock, deep down he had known about his feelings for Momo, but he had never planned on acting on them. However, now he was being told by someone other than himself to stop being so stubborn and go with his feelings. "Hinamori- fukutaichou has been hurt by people that she cares about. Don't you think it would be nice if she could be able to spend this Christmas Eve with someone that she cares for?" Nano said with a smile.

It was like a truck had hit him. As Toushiro broke back into realty he regained his composer and looked directly at Nano. "You are right, no one deserves to be alone tonight, especially not Momo," he stopped dead. He had just refereed to a vice- captain by first name. However as he went to correct himself, Nano just smile. She knew that it took a lot for Toushiro to slip, but hearing him call Momo by first name was all she needed to justify her act.

"Well now you need to get yourself out of the snow."

"Kyouraku- taichou better never let you go, you're just too good.

******************************************************************

Author's notes: Sorry this one is so short, but needed a middle piece to link what happens next. After being convinced to go with his feelings how will Hitsugaya finally confront Hinamori? Will she be willing to hear what he has to say? Will he be able to say anything at all? The answers are soon to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All the characters and their likeness do not belong to me. I only claim ownership of the story line.

The story thus far: It's Christmas Eve and Hitsugaya has managed to be alone for the night, but it's not what he wants. After being caught outside the division eight office he has been convinced that he needs to tell Hinamori how he feels about her and to do what his heart is telling him.

******************************************************************

The talk that Toushiro had with Nano- fukutaichou had convinced him that he needed to throw out the rule book and do what made him happy. He jumped onto the roofs of the buildings surrounding the division eight office and ran over to the division five office. _I hope that she is still there or I'm going to look like a fool._ But that little bit of doubt was not enough to stop him. His heart was on a mission.

******************************************************************

Momo had put so much attention into decorating the Christmas tree that she had not even noticed how late it had gotten. The snow had begun to cover the window of the division office almost completely.

"I should probably wipe that off so people still know that I'm still here." She finished up the tree by adding the last few ornaments and a star on top. She opened the door to wipe off the snow and stopped in the threshold. Standing no more than three feet in front of her was Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya- taichou, umm… what are you doing out here this late at night?"

"Well, that's a interesting question," but he could think of the rest of his answer, "umm…"

"Why don't you come inside and out of the snow."

"Thank you, would appreciate that," and he fallowed her inside the office. It was warm inside and surprisingly festive. "I see that you have decorated, it looks good," he was horrible at small talk and it was completely obvious.

"Yes, felt that it would be good for the squad to fee a little festive. It brightens up the office rather nicely, I think."

"It has been good to see you back interacting with your squad. But it was been very good to see you out of the hospital."

"I have been worried that you would still hate me after everything."

Hitsugaya's heart sank. _How could she possibly think that I have been angry with her all this time. I though that she would be mad at me for not letting her go._ "How could I ever hate you. I was trying to protect you but my feelings got in the way." _What did I just say! _He panicked, he had just slipped to the girl of his dreams that he wasn't cold and heartless.

Hinamori looked a bit shocked. In all the years that she had known him, not once did he ever let his true feelings show. "Hitsugaya- taichou…I…I'm sorry for everything I must have put you through. You have only ever been so kind to me and I over reacted and tried to…to…" and she began to cry.

That broke Hitsu's heart. He moved her over to her desk and sat her down. He kneeled before the crying girl, completely incapable of doing anything coherently. "Momo, please don't cry. I don't', I could never hate you. Even on your worst day you are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

At that point she looked up. She had never heard him say something so sweet. She stared I never straight into is aqua eyes and began to blush. He paused briefly before she moved closer to him. Keeping the connection between their eyes she leaned in. Stopping a few centimeters away from the man that she had always known and in the back of her mind wanted to be with, she closed those few centimeters with a kiss. She could feel the warmth of his mouth wash over her.

His hand moved towards her face to wipe away her tears. They broke apart form each other and Momo put her hand on top of his.

"Your hands are so cold."

"I have been out in the snow a long while."

"No one should be alone and out in the snow tonight."

"Your right, no one should be alone. Especially you."

She blushed. "Shiro- kun, you seem to know just the words to say to make me blush."

"It feels so good to hear you call me by that name." He gently grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up for the chair and into a kiss. He could feel her entire body relax in his arms. He had never felt more at home than he did right then with her in his arms. His mind was racing wither to move further on his feelings or to hold back.

"Momo, I want so much just to be with you forever, to never let you go again. I know that I haven't been perfect and I understand that you probably don't feel the same way. I must look like a complete idiot for saying all of this to you now considering everything."

"No better time than now," she cut him off. "Shiro-kun, I have been blind. Aizen- taichou was someone who manipulated me and you tried to protect me. I was so foolish to be that I was alone," she starred down at the floor to try and hide her face. But it was to no avail. Hitsugaya put his hand on her chin and pulled her face up to meet his.

"You should never feel that you are alone and you should never hide your face," he paused slightly before speaking again, as to gain confidence to say his next thought. "If you could ever think to let me stay by your side, I would never leave."

"I would love that," a simple reply that meant the world.

The two sat in the division five office though out the night. They spent the rest of the night talking about their lives before the incident with Aizen- taichou and how they could live together. When the early morning rolled around Hitsugaya and Hinamori had passed out on the floor of the office under the tree. Her wrapped in his arms.

***************************************************************

Author's notes: Their feelings are out on the table, and each returned. It kind of makes you fell all warm and fuzzy inside. This was a bit of a serious chapter so there will be comedy in the next; we still have to find out what Matsumoto has been up to all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All of the characters and their likenesses do not belong to me. I only claim ownership of the story line.

The story thus far: It is Christmas Eve and Hitsugaya has managed to get Matsumoto out of the office early. He has spent time thinking to himself and then decided to clear his head. Venturing out not the Seireitei he has found himself stopping at the division offices to see how each are celebrating the holiday. However when he s at the eighth division he beings to pace outside and is caught by Nano- fukutaichou and is convinced that he needs to hell Hinamori how he feels. And well he does, he goes over to the fifth division and tells her how he feels and luckily his feelings are returned. Oddly enough they wind up falling asleep in the division five office.

*******************************************************************

When the later morning came and the sun rose on the Seireitei, there was quite. Up until when Matsumoto got to the division ten office.

********************************************************************

Earlier that morning she had woken up in the division six office to Kuchiki- taichou yelling at Abarai- fukutaichou to get he office cleaned up.

"Kuchiki- taichou be a little more in the sprit of the holiday," she said with a smile. Kuchiki- taichou just waved her off. "Renji, your captain is pickier than mine when it comes to the holidays."

"Are you sure? At least mine didn't kick me out of the office to go reconnect with his girl friend," he said as he spread himself out on the floor on the back room of the office.

"You don't really think that's why he kicked me out last night, do you?" She was beginning to panic.

"It's very possible. I overheard Hinamori- fukutaichou confiding in Nano- fukutaichou about him a few days ago."

Matsumoto's face went red, "and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't think that you would mind. I would give anything to see my captain happy again."

She sat and thought about it for a moment. _He would tell me, wouldn't he?_ "I have to go. When Kira- fukutaichou wakes up tell him to go home. Bye Renji," she yelled as she bolted for the door. She was on a mission to find out the truth, starting at the division ten office.

*****************************************************************

When she got there the door was locked, but luckily she was so much taller than her captain that she was able to keep an extra key under one of the roof tiles. She reached up and grabbed the key to unlock the door. _He better be in there. It's already passed the time he usually yells at me for being late._ She stumbled to get the key in the door, but finally managed to get it unlocked. The click the locked made caused her to pause. She took a deep breath and turned the handle.

The lights in the office were off. Everything was exactly how she left it. _He didn't clean up anything. The office is usually spotless._ She stepped in slowly and cautiously. She walked over towards her desk, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, so she investigated his desk. Nothing was out of the ordinary there either, she was defiantly perplexed. The office was a mess, but everything seemed normal. _If he left in the middle of the night, where did he go? _She went into shock.

"He wouldn't just go, would he? I mean he didn't even say anything to me," she became very sad. "But I'm his vice-captain, he should be able to tell me these things," she began to pace around the room. _Should I go to the division five office? What if he isn't there? How will I cover? _But it didn't matter, she charged out of the door and over towards the division five office.

************************************************************************

Slowly Hinamori woke up. She rolled over and right into Hitsugaya's bear chest. Suddenly the whole night came rolling back to her. She glanced down to check herself and found that she was only in her white kimono. This had been the first night she had not spent alone since she had been released from the hospital. As the warm feelings filled her, she snuggled in closer to him.

His eyes began to open. When his vision became clearer a smile grew on his face.

"Good morning, Shiro-kun," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Very well, having you by my side," but their conversation was cut short as Matsumoto- fukutaichou came bursting through the door, She was breathing heavily as if she had been running. When her eyes found Hitsugaya and Hinamori her face turned an even brighter shade of red.

There was a pause of awkward silence before Hitsugaya spoke, "Matsumoto- fukutaichou, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Umm…well, you see. Yachiro- fukutaichou has called for an in-promt-to meeting for all vice-captain's." That was a total lie. "So I'm here to let Hinamori know."

"I see, that makes sense," he mumbled.

"Well now I know and I will be sure to be then, when is it?"

"Umm…" _Great, now I need to think of a time, four is a bit too late, and noon seems rather soon…two it is then. _"1400, division eleven office."

"Alright then," Hinamori said.

"Good, now you know and now I will be going and she bowed and quickly backed out of the office._ So it's true, he did kick me out so I wouldn't know. But now I do. So what does this mean? It is against the rules; one of them would have to drop down._ She stopped walking when she was far enough away from the division five office for her to be seen. _What am I going to do about the meeting? I have to tell someone who won't blab… well the boys are out of the question then. And Kenpachi- taichou would kill me for interrupting Yachior –fukutaichou's Christmas morning. Kurotsuchi– taichou just scared me, so I guess that just leaves me with Nanao- fukutaichou. "_She is gonna be mad at me for this."

********************************************************************

Author's notes: Matsumoto is going to have a hard time getting herself out of that lie. And what will Nanao think? Will she be willing to help? And what are Hitsugaya and Hinamori going to do now that Matsumoto knows?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All the characters and their likeness do not belong to me, I only claim the story line.

The story thus far: Christmas Eve can be a very cold and lonely night, especially if your Hitsugaya- taichou. He manages to kick Matsumoto out of the office and wonders around the Seireitei, but only makes it to the division eight office. Nano- fukutaichou convinces him that he needs to fallow his heart. And he does, but it is to Matsumoto's dismay. Now she knows and needs someone to tell, will Nano- fukutaichou listen to what she has to say? And will her little white lie become a problem?

*********************************************************************

_What in the world am I going to do?_ Matsumoto thought as she began to run in the general direction of the division eight office. _I don't even know if Nano is going to be at the office today. I mean work today was "optional", which means that it was up to the Taichou's choice as to wither or not we worked. And she's got such a relaxed taichou. _By the time she had finished that though she was standing outside the division eight office. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

There was no answer._ Darn it, of course she isn't here. Even if she was going to be going into work today, she probably wouldn't be here yet. Can just wait outside… like a complete loser._ But her train of though was cut.

"Matsumoto- fukutaichou, is there something I can help you with this early in the morning?" It was Ise Nano. She was standing right behind the tall blonde, so that you couldn't even see her.

"Nano, you are just the person I am looking for." She paused but she paused too long.

"If this has anything to do with Kira- fukutaichou, I am not taking part in helping you."

"No that has nothing to do with why I am here, it is something completely else. Kira has nothing to do with it at all. I promise," she said with a smile most concerning.

Nano took a deep breath before she replied. "All right, then fallow me inside and I will do what I can."

"Thank you so much, I knew I could come to you in my time of need." She was truly hamming it up. And she was going to need all her brownie points this time. After what she had just seen, she needed a lot of help.

*********************************************************************

Over at the division five office, Hitsugaya was beginning to pace, still only half dressed. Matsumoto had just barged into the office to find her superior and fellow vice captain on the floor under a Christmas tree, wrapped in each others arms. This was not a good thing. He knew that she was going to say something to someone. After all it was Matsumoto and she couldn't exactly keep her mouth shut. But what truly concerned him was who she was going to tell.

He was nearly positive that she wouldn't go to any of the captains; she wasn't very close to them. This meant that she would talk to a vice- captain, but the defining question was which one. If she had gone to any of her male cohorts the roomer would be all over the seireitei before sunset. Matsumoto was blonde, but not stupid. She wouldn't risk something like this. She would go to one of the female fukutaichou. Yachiro- fukutaichou wasn't an option; Kenpachi would kill Matsumoto on the spot.

He stopped pacing. He turned and looked at the beautiful Hinamori who was still sitting in her white kimono on the floor. She looked up at him inqisently. She could tell by the look in his eye that he had just stumbled upon the answer.

"Well, you have that look on your face. It seems that you have found the answer."

He simply smiled and knelt down beside her. "She would go exactly where I would. That is one thing that me and her have in common. Nano- fukutaichou, that's who she's is going to go to."

"So you don't think that there is a vice- captains meeting?" she asked quietly.

"At least not yet, I would expect that she would find some way to make a meeting happen just so she doesn't look like a complete moron, she is my vice- captain."

"Well, until then it's nice to have your company. And I would not want anything to take you away. You know that I could always just step down." She said looking towards the floor. She knew it wasn't an option that she had been planning on taking the captains exam and moving up in rank, not moving down. But she also knew that Hitsugaya has worked so hard to become captain and it was not something he wanted to give up.

"Don't you even think that, we will figure everything out in time. But until then, why does everyone else _have_ to know?" He said, still kneeling next to her. He rested his hand on the underside of her chin and lifted her face so that it met his. He gazed into her brown eyes and kisses her. "As long as we are together, that is all that matters."

********************************************************************

"Now what is it that you needed to talk to me about" Nano- fukutaichou said looking over her glasses at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto sat herself on Nano's desk and sighed. "Well you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me. I have heard a lot of crazy things recently."

That made Matsumoto smile. She looked down at the papers on Nano's desk and began, "You remember how a while back I said that my captain had been acting slightly off since Hinamori- fukutaichou was released from the hospital." Nano nodded in remembrance. "Well last night I was kicked out of the office earlier than normal, in fact Hitsugaya- taichou never kicks me out. Anyway, I spent the night over at division six and this morning Renji said to me that Hitsugaya- taichou had probably kicked me out so that he could go over to the division five office to be with Hinamori. And, well, you know me I had to find out for myself. So I did, I went over and he was there. He was on the floor with her wrapped in his arms under her tree." She paused and looked up at Nano. Nano's face showed no emotion, so Matsumoto continued. "And in my daze I couldn't think of a logical excuse of needing to barge into the division five office so I said that Yachiru- fukutaichou had called for a meeting today at 1400."

"Well that does present a problem. Its Christmas and Kenpachi- taichou will kill anyone who messes up Yachiru's Christmas."

"Nano you don't seem surprised at all."

"Well, I am not one to be surprised so naturally I already knew."

Matsumoto's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. "Was I the only person that didn't know this was happening? I am the worst vice- captain, I didn't even see that his feelings would go this far."

"Don't feel bad Matsumoto, Renji probably just had really good luck and I know just about everything." Nano was standing beside her with her hand on Matsumoto's shoulder. "All that we need to do is make it so that Yachiru wants to have a meeting, a sort of Christmas gathering perhaps."

Matsumoto face lit up. A smile grew on her face and she jumped to her feet. Taking Nano into a hug she squeaked, "Nano, you are amazing that's perfect. All we have to do is get one of the Squad eleven boys to hint to Yachiru that she wants to have all the vice- captains see her Christmas gifts."

"That will work wonderfully; I think that Yumichika walks to the office about this time just passed here. I'm sure you could catch him." She said trying to escape Matsumoto's embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This means the world to me." Finishing her embrace she bounded out the door and headed right for the pathway towards the division eleven office. It wasn't too long before Yumichika was walking passed. Seeing him, she immediately grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in as if she was going to yell at him in her quite voice.

"Can I help you Matsumoto- fukutaichou," he said with a hint of sarcasim.

"I do believe you are of some use to me today. I need you to give a message to Yachiru- fukutaichou."

"Umm, okay. What is it?" He was beginning to be scared. He knew that if she needed him to deliver a message then it had to do with something that would make Kenpachi- taichou mad.

"I need you to hint to her that she wants to invite all of the vice-captains over today at 1400 to see her presents."

"Why would I do that?'

"Because if you don't I will make you late. And we all know how much Kenpachi- taichou hates it when people are late."

"Fine, I will tell her but I can't promise much. After all it is her and gifts."

"That's all I needed. You can go now." And she let him go. As he started to walk away he looked down at his uniform to make sure it was still wrinkle free, it wasn't. He grumbled as he walked away.

*********************************************************************

"Hey Feathers you were almost late. You know I don't like to wait to open gifts." Yachiru said pouting in front of a collection of large boxes with brightly color paper.

"I'm sorry I was stopped by that dreadful women from division ten."

"Oh Matsumoto, what did she want?"

"She wanted me to "hint" to you that you should invite all the vice-captains over at 1400 to see all of your presents." He said wanting to be anywhere but there.

Yachiru looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled, "Feathers that is an amazing idea. I should have them all over to see the present Kenny- Chan got for me."

He just sighed, "And I imagine that you want Ikkaku and I to go around to the offices and let all the vice-captains know." And he began to turn towards the door.

"Yes! But invite the Captains too, everyone should come here we can all have diner together. Isn't that right Kenny!" She said jumping onto Kenpachi's shoulders as he walked into the room.

"Sure, why not. But leave that stupid clown out of it."

"No, we have to invite everyone," she said with a smile as wide as her face.

"Fine, anything for you. Yumichika, you and Ikkaku go round everyone up. And if they try to get out of it remind them it is for Yachiru."

"Right sir." And he grabbed Ikkaku who was just making it into the office and divided to concur.

********************************************************************

By the time that the two boys had finished getting to all of the offices (and making it out alive) it was nearly 1400. They hurried back but got a little side tracked on their way. They spotted Hitsugaya– taichou coming out of the division five office holding Hinamori- fukutaichou's hand. They were both in shock. They had always suspected that there was something between them but they never thought that it was actually happen. The two boys looked at each other and then looked back at them.

"Can you believe it, it finally happened." Ikkaku said crossing his arms.

"I think it is so sweet. They are so perfect together. I mean they grew up together and they went to the academy together, it's so cute." Yumichika said with a sigh.

"Man, you're a disgrace to the eleventh division." Ikkaku responded and they walked away.

************************************************************************

Hinamori was concerned about going to the Christmas event with Hitsugaya. She liked having him with her but she wasn't exactly sure what the reaction was going to me. Hitsugaya was able to see by the look on her face that she was contemplating something.

"Don't worry about it, whatever it is."

"I'm just worried about what people are going to think if we walk into together."

"What should it matter? We have been friends for the longest of time, so really what is the worst they can think?" When they got to the division eleven office Matsumoto was waiting outside.

"I am so glade I found you. I wanted to say that I was sorry for barging in this morning. I should have known and it is none of my business anyway." she said looking at the two of them.

Hinamori was the first to speak, "Matsumoto, don't worry about it. I know that our secret is safe with you and I trust you."

Matsumoto began to blush. She knew that that was a lot coming from Hinamori. At this point Hitsugaya chimed it. "We should probably go inside, the last thing we want to do is make Yachiru and Kenpachi wait. We all know how well the two of them handle people being late." So the three of them walked into the division eleven office. The office was full of people. It wasn't a very large office to begin with so when you added in more people than it usually housed it made for cramped quarters. Throughout the night no one mentioned anything about Hitsugaya and Hinamori showing up together. Most assumed that they had spent the holiday reconnecting after Hinamori being in the hospital for so long. And all of this Matsumoto kept a close eye on the couple to squash any roomers that would arise.

After Yachiru showed off her gifts the captains and vice- captains sat down for Christmas diner. It was simple but it left Hinamori curious. She began to wonder if she would ever be able to call Hitsugaya her own out loud. She knew that their relationship would cause issues but she had waited so long to hear him call her his that it was eating her up inside. She looked over at him and wanted to say something.

"Shiro-kun, we should tell them." She said from across the diner table. Everyone stopped what they were doing. She couldn't believe that she had said that out loud. She began to blush and hide her face in her napkin.

"Hinamori- fukutaichou is there something that you and Hitsugaya- taichou would like to share?" Yamamoto said.

"Oh no, it's nothing sir." She said shyly.

"Actually sir, I just want to tell Momo that I lover her." Hitsugaya said in front of everyone.

******************************-end-***********************************

Author's notes: Well that's it. He said it; he finally said it in front of all the captains and vice- captains. Everyone in the Seireitei knows and Hitsugaya doesn't care how they feel as long as Hinamori knows. The ending was not how I originally saw it, but I think it works. Let me know what you think, please.


	6. Epilogue

_The epilog you have all been waiting for. I'm soooooooo sorry that I have taken this long to write it, but I've been having issues with the true ending to this love story. I hope that you like it. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. _

X-Epilog-X

_Actually sir, I want to tell Momo that I love her._ That wonderful sentence ran though Momo's head over and over again. She was in complete shock. All the feelings that he had for her were now out in the open for everyone to hear. Her face was now the same dark crimson as Abarai- Fukutaichou's hair and there was no way of hiding it. She glanced down the table to where Yamamoto- Sutaichou sitting and to her surprise he was smiling.

"And Hinamori- Fukutaichou, do you return his feelings?" Yamamoto asked solemnly.

"I-I… yes, I do." She muttered. Once she managed to get the sentence out there was a slight pause and then a sudden squeal from the women in the room, with the exception of Soi Fong- Taichou.

"It was about time." Yachiru yelled as she jumped on to Hitsugaya's shoulders nearly knocking him over, and then running off to inform Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Matsumoto, was this what you were planning?" Kenpachi asked lurking out of his corner of the room. This made all eyes shoot over towards her. She turned almost as red as Momo.

"Umm… does it really matter?" she answered trying to get the spot light off of her and back onto her Taichou and his newly ousted girlfriend.

"I guess it really doesn't as long as their happy," Unohana- Taichou added, turning the attention back to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"They do make the perfect pair." Ukitake – Taichou said walking into the conversation to save Matsumoto from any more interrogations, which she made a mental note to thank him for later.

On the other side of the room Komamura- Taichou along with his Fukutaichou and Hisagi- Fukutaichou began to cry a little. And Kurotsucih- Taichou was muttering about not wanting to even be at this "stupid party" to being with while Kurotsucih- Fukutaichou was staring to walk over to congratulate Hinamori- Fukutaichou on the news of returned feelings. However she never made it to her. Nemu was cut off by Abarai- Fukutaichou and Kira- Fukutaichou who gave Momo a running hug picking her up off of the ground.

"Abarai- Fukutaichou, please don't hurt her," stoic voice said from behind the gaggle.

"But Kuchiki- Taichou, it's just too perfect." Renji said putting Momo back down.

"It is perfect, we are all very happy to see Hitsugaya- Taichou finally see what we all have seen." Kuchiki- Taichou added giving Momo a rare but sincere smile.

While Momo was being bombarded with hugs, Hitsugaya was being cornered by Yamamoto –Sutaichou and Soi Fong- Taichou. "Do you intend to marry her," Soi Fong asked bluntly.

Hitsugaya paused at the question, he hadn't thought very far pasted telling Momo he loved her. He had assumed that the reaction wouldn't be so warm from all of the other divisions. "I hadn't really got that far. I don't even know if Yamamoto- Sutaichou will allow it," he responded sheepishly to her question, then turning to look over towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto- Sutaichou, you should let them. It would mean the world to Hinamori- Fukutaichou if you let him ask for her hand," Kyoraku- Taichou said resting his arm on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

There was a long pause before Yamamoto spoke. The anticipation was slowly killing Toshiro. "I do not see why it would be a problem. I know that the feelings are genuine; we have all been able to see that. If you whish to ask for her hand, do so." A slight blush and a smile grew on Toshiro's face. This was his chance to be the person Momo needed most. Now the problem was getting her alone again.

XXX

The party had ended on a very high note. With the announcement of Toshiro and Momo's feelings and Yachiru's yearly parade of presents everyone was in good sprits. Well everyone except the Division Eleven members that had to clean up after the party. Hitsugaya had convinced Renji and Kira to take Matsumoto back to the barracks while he walked Momo home. It didn't take much convincing. Snow was still falling from the night before and Momo walked close to Toshiro leaning her head on his shoulder. The full moon was lighting their path.

"Shiro- Kun, I know you know your way round, but where are you going?"

"I'm just taking a detour. I wanted to show you something." She looked up at him in curiosity, thinking that it could either be a good thing or a bad thing. They walked for a little longer in the moon light until the came to the Division four Sakura Garden. Hinamori's curiosity grew. Hitsugaya walked over towards one of the barren trees and sat on the bench underneath it. They sat there for a while gazing up at the moon and the snow; then Toshiro turned to Momo and kissed her. The warmth from his kiss made her blush a little. She moved to speak but was caught by his kiss again. He leaned his head against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Momo, will you marry me?" He asked suddenly. She looked a little surprised and the blush that had already been on her face grew a little more.

"Yes," she answered catching his smile with a kiss of her own.

X-end-X

_Author's note: So I hope this makes people happy, lately I had been thinking about this story and I wanted to add to it. Please tell me if you like. I'm soooooooooo sorry again for taking so long to get this up, but it literally hit me at 3:30 pm and I'm posting this just after 6pm._


End file.
